Confession
by databug742
Summary: Vaith x Merleawe. One-shot. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello my lovely ladies," smiled Vaith at the three young girls before him, who were nearly swooning at his good looks.

_She is definitely the most beautiful girl in the world, _he thought as Merleawe turned her head towards him, wide-eyed with shock that he would approach her.

"Um…Hi?" she phrased her greeting as a question. Her palms were sweaty with nervousness and she turned a deep red at his close proximity. Vaith's breath tickled her cheek as he whispered "Meet me at the inn at five tonight. I have a surprise for you."

As soon as he was gone Saffira and Elvira turned on her. "What did he say Mel! Tell us! You _have_ to!"

"He didn't say much, all he said was that…um…heh…my dress was pretty!" she blurted out with relief. How could she tell her friends she was impersonating the Master Wizard?

After being interrogated and advised on her love life and Vaith she hurried home to get ready for 'the surprise'. Oh, how she hoped Vaith had not seen her blush earlier. Just being near him was enough to send her heart fluttering in her chest. _This little crush isn't going to get me anywhere. Tonight I'll just wear one of my older dresses; he won't care what I look like. _

The fifth hour approached as Vaith lent against the rough wooden wall of the inn. He was nearly jumping up and down with excitement as he fingered the parcel he had placed in his pocket. _Mel is going to love my gift! And hopefully my confession… _at this thought a cold sweat broke out on his forehead. What if she hated him?

My first fan fiction. I would be grateful for reviews. I appreciate honesty above all else. Databug742. :0)


	2. Chapter 2

Merleawe was humming to herself as she looked through her prettiest dresses, as she found her new violet one she grinned. _Everyone is going to be stunned! But wait wasn't I going to wear something old…Well, whatever, must've been a figment of my imagination._

She continued to grin while glancing at the clock. That is, until she saw the time. "It's ten to five! Oh no! Vaith is going to tease me now! About my dress and everything! Wah!"

She hurriedly threw on her dress and checked her hair. Perfect. She sprinted out the door and down the street until she couldn't breathe. When she arrived at the inn she sighed and imagined what she must look like. Red face, frizzy hair and sweat running down her forehead. Nice. She stepped through the doorway.

"Mel! You're late. Sit down. Do you want anything? You look beautiful! Is that why you're late?"

"Calm down!" Merleawe sat down, "So, what's the surprise?"

Vaith turned red and slipped his hand into his pocket. "Um, well…er…I got you something?" he placed the parcel on the table. It was covered in richly embroidered cloth and tied with a red silk ribbon.

"Oh, it's beautiful! Vaith you shouldn't have," she said while giving him a stunning smile. He turned a darker shade of red as one blush blended into another. "You haven't even opened it yet," he laughed.

She proceeded to suit actions to words and found the most pulchritudinous necklace embedded with numerous sapphires and rubies in the shapes of flowers. "I-I don't know what to say… I… You… Why?"

He took the necklace from her and placed it around her slender neck. She shuddered, suddenly, even more if that is possible, hyperaware of his presence. "Because I love you."

She whirled around to face him. "V-V-Vaith, I love you…too," she smiled timidly.

A look of pure joy erupted on his face as he picked her up and kissed her fervently.

"This is the happiest day of my life!"


	3. Chapter 3

The proceeding blissful days merged into each other as joyful memories. It was the beginning of summer and Viegald couldn't be more beautiful. Gay flowers bloomed wherever you might turn your head, the musical chirping of the cicadas and the trills of nightingales filled the air but most beautiful of all was the love that overflowed from people's hearts.

It was thinking of this Merleawe strolled down the busy street towards Shato's jewellery stall. His breathtaking clips adorned her hair. They were made from gold wires wound together to form playful robins with ruby eyes, their feathers flecked with diamond snow. Vaith had bought them for her birthday and just thinking of him made her heart race and her cheeks flame. She loved to wear his presents; they made her remember all the good things in her life whenever she was feeling burdened or upset as the Great Magician.

She glanced down the watch and exclaimed with abject horror "Oh fudge cake! I'm late!" She gathered herself out of the reverie and sped down the pavement towards the lawns outside of the castle's perimeter. That was where the Black Knights were training today and if she didn't hurry up she'd miss it. Vaith had told her he had a special surprise for her and asked her to dinner after training. She enjoyed watching him train so decided to arrive earlier.

She got to the lawns and saw to her dismay that training had almost finished. She ran her gaze over the assembled men, none of which looked like Vaith. She spotted him and halted in mid step. His hair was white. White. Not black. White. She stifled a gasp.

_Has he done this for me? _She thought, her heart ready to burst with delight and affection. It was then he caught sight of her and that split second where they gazed into each others eyes crackled with enchantment. Then he was sprinting towards her and she grinned. _Oh, how I love him…_

Vaith reached her and scooped her smaller body up into his muscled arms and kissed her with as if he hadn't seen her in years not hours. "Hello you," he whispered into her ear and gave her a squeeze. Merleawe couldn't breathe but she'd have been happy to die in his arms. He put her back on the floor, albeit awkwardly as he refused to relinquish her hand. "Practice is over," he announced and there was a murmur of relief from the Knights.

"You died you hair!" cried Merleawe

"Well, I finally washed the blood and darkness off. I found my saviour—" he never got to finish as Merleawe kissed him. As always currents of electricity ran through them and she shivered with pleasure. "I love you too," she giggled "When's dinner?"

Vaith chuckled and they walked to the inn where they had confessed their love a month ago.

They stopped just outside the doorway. " I have something to give you Mel…" Vaith trailed off nervously. "Really? I'm so happy!" Merleawe told him. When he did nothing she encouraged him by squeezing his hand. He cleared his throat and began "I know we haven't been going out very long…" he gathered his courage "…but I was wondering…er…no, wait," and to Merleawe's astonishment he dropped onto one knee. "My beautiful Merleawe will you, light of my heart, marry me?"

"YES!" she shrieked pulling him up and kissing him. The embraced for what seemed like hours, the only witness the dusky countryside bathed in half-light….

I know the story is phenomenally short but I doubt I will write anymore. Well, I might, but I would appreciate notification of any grammar/spelling mistakes, awkward phrasing, ideas for new chapters and HONEST reviews (if you don't like something tell me)


End file.
